Warriors Lemons
by Frostbare
Summary: Warriors Lemons! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first time writing a Warriors mating story. I hope you enjoy it! :D **

Spottedleaf x Firestar

Firestar had just came back from the Moonstone after receiving his nine lives from StarClan. He was exhausted. As his paws trudged heavily into the ThunderClan camp, Cinderpelt limped behind him.

"Firestar! Firestar!" The clan chanted, although not all of them were happy.

Firestar touched noses with his mate, Sandstorm, affectionately.

"Welcome, Fire_star_." Sandstorm mewed.

"Thank you. I'm exhausted, and I'm going for a rest." He mewed in a tired, deep voice.

"All right." Sandstorm shooed him to his new den, at the top of the Highledge. " I will wake you up when it is time to appoint a new deputy.

Instantly, Firestar fell asleep.

Something stirred in his sleep. Something was making him feel strange. He could make out a shape of a slender tortoiseshell she-cat as a familiar sweet scent lingered around him.

"Spottedleaf… Do you have a message for me?" Firestar asked.

"No. I just wanted to… talk to you." Spottedleaf mewed, a faraway look in her amber eyes. She touched noses with Firestar.

"No, Spottedleaf…" Firestar mewed awkwardly. "I…"

"I see. You're thinking of Sandstorm…" Spottedleaf mewed, sorrow showing in her eyes. "Shh. Come with me…"

Firestar followed awkwardly. He was led to a place he had never seen before. There was beautiful lush green grass, fluffy white clouds in the sky. "Why have you brought me here?" Firestar stammered.

"Oh Firestar… I…" Spottedleaf mewed, her eyes flicking awkwardly. "I love you… Don't you love me?"

" I did… That was then. Now I have a mate. Sandstorm…"

Images flashed into his mind. The way Spottedleaf had been so kind to the tom when he first came into the Clan, and the sight of her murdered, lifeless body.

"Firestar… I know you still love me now." Desperation shown in her amber eyes.

"Well… " Firestar stammered. Suddenly, he said in a firm voice. "No. I don't. I have to stay faithful to Sandstorm.

Tears welled up in Spottedleaf's eyes. " Alright then." Spottedleaf trudged away into the forest.

"Wait!" Firestar mewed. "I still… I still love you!"

Spottedleaf turned back, affection in her eyes. "Good. I think you have a good idea of what I want to do!" the she-cat said mischievously.

Getting in a crouch, she held her tail up high, exposing her ever-so-tight core. Firestar sniffed at it. Spottedleaf moaned as Firestar's breath landed gently on her folds. "Oh Firestar…" Spottedlead moaned. The tom began to lick on her core vigorously. "Ohh…Faster please…"

This turned Firestar on. He began licking faster, and Spottedleaf's moan began to grow louder. "Firestar… Take me!" Spottedleaf mewed.

Firestar exposed his long and now fully erected member. He thrusted it into Spottedleaf, earning louder moans. Suddenly, Spottedleaf groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Firestar mewed anxiously.

"I'm alright. Keep going." Spottedleaf mewed.

With each thrust, Spottedleaf moved herself toward Firestar to get more of the tom into her. With a hard thrust, Firestar hit her sweet spot.

Letting out a scream beyond any she had let out, her juices poured, drenching Firestar's member. Unable to take it any longer, he released his juices. Their body tensed, lost in pleasure.

He continued bucking his hips, thrusting his member into Spottedleaf. "Oh.. Firestar!" the she-cat rasped. "Thank you…" As she disappeared into the stars.

"SPOTTEDLEAF!" Firestar screamed.

"Goodbye… Cherish Sandstorm." Spottedleaf mewed in grief.

"Firestar! It's time to name a deputy!" Sandstorm mewed. Firestar never forget the day he spent with Spottedleaf. He longed for her sweet scent.

He looked up to the stars, and whispered _thank you Spottedleaf…_


	2. Chapter 2

Jay's Wing x Half Moon

"That's a nice rabbit you caught!" Jay's Wing complimented Half Moon.

"Thank you..." Half Moon mewed shyly. She knew that she was in heat, but she did not dare to ask Jay's Wing for help. Her core was dripping, but she managed to get a grip on herself.

_Something was going on with Half Moon. _Jay's Wing thought.

The gray tom sniffed the air. A she-cat in heat! To be precise, it was _Half Moon._

"Dear Half Moon, is there something wrong?" Jay's Wing mewed sacarstically.

Half Moon gulped. Jay's Wing had scented her heat scent! Oh no, she thought. "Well... Could you help me?" Half Moon mewed seductively.

"Why of course." The tom mewed, happiness brimming inside him. A thought struck him like a lightning bolt. I'm a medicine cat! He quickly corrected himself. No, he was one of the Ancients here. The medicine cat code did not apply here.

"Get in a hunting crouch," Jay's Wing instructed Half Moon. The she-cat did as she was told, and Jay's Wing got on top of her. She's still a virgin! Jay's Wing thought. He slowly slid his member into Half Moon's dripping core, and started to pump in and out of her.

"Ow!" Half Moon mewed worriedly.

"Do you want to stop?" Jay's Wing asked. Half moon shook her head and Jay's Wing continued pounding into her.

Half Moon closed her eyes in bliss while moaning. Suddenly, a sticky white liiquod shot into Half Moon's folds. Half Moon's juices poured out too, and Jay's Wing started to clean her core with his rough tongue. Half Moon moaned.

They collapsed to the ground, and Half Moon thought, _this is the best day ever._


	3. Chapter 3

**Requested by Creekfire!**

Ivypool x Hawkfrost

Ivypool had just came back from the Gathering. She was tired, but she did not want to go to sleep. She had a secret that only three cats know; Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing. Ivypool was spying for them in the Dark Forest, and she had to _kill _in that old, smelly, horrible place. She knew that if she went to sleep now, she would be punished for being late.

_Sigh_, _how I wish I had never been chosen to train there. _

Finally, sleep overtook her.

Ivypool woke up in the Dark Forest. Hawkfrost was looming over her, with a big snarl on his face.

"You're a mentor, yet you're late! How dare you!" Hawkfrost snapped. Suddenly, a smirk crept over his face. "And I know just the way to punish you!"

Fear rose in Ivypool's throat. _Oh no..._

"Get into a hunter's crouch, you unworthy cat." Ivypool had no choice but to agree. She slowly crouched, while Hawkfrost smiled eerily. _Serves you right! _The tom thought.

With no warning, Hawkfrost pounded into her. He slammed his long, hard member into the she-cat's core. Ivypool yowled in pain. _Oh Starclan, no...!_

Hawkfrost must have read her thoughts. "Still thinking of pathetic StarClan? Huh?!" He screamed at Ivypool. "You're going to pay."

Ivypool groaned in pain. She had always thought that mating was pleasureable, but this? It was _torture. _

Hawkfrost continued to pound into the virgin. He broke her barrier, and blood dripped out of her folds. The tom slammed into her repeatedly, and Ivypool yowled in pain with each thrust. More blood started to flow out, and Hawkfrost thrusted even harder. His member was hurting Ivypool. Ivypool wanted to scream out loud, but she knew that it will only lead to Hawkfrost slamming harder.

Hawkfrost pulled his member out, and stuck his paw with unsheathed claws in.

"No!" Ivypool screamed.

He pulled his paw out, and walked in front of Ivypool. His member was dangling in front of her face. "You know what to do." Hawkfrost mewed.

Ivypool gagged as she started to lick his member. "Not enough!" Hawkfrost moaned. Ivypool started to nibble at the tip. She definitely did not want to deepthroat such a long member.

Hawkfrost wanted more, and he forced his member down her throat. Ivypool wanted to vomit. She was so disgusted,_ and to think that she trusted him when he first lured her here!_

Hawkfrost's juices poured into Ivypool's mouth. She wanted the spit it out, but she knew better than that. She swallowed it, gagging. _How I wish I had listened to Dovewing..._

"If you dare to come late again, this is what will happen to you!" Hawkfrost snarled.

"I..I w.. won't, Hawkfrost."

* * *

><p>Ivypool woke up in her nest, covered in blood. Tears streamed out of her face. She hated Hawkfrost, she hated the Dark Forest, and she hated the Place Of No Stars.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short!<strong>


End file.
